


Drabble 5

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, crack shipping, seriously this is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is stupid and not at all a serious fic, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 5

**Author's Note:**

> there is no explanation for why this exists other than I'm stupid and so are my friends.

No one knew where it came from. Maybe it had been alchemized in the process of creating something else. Maybe he had just found it laying around somewhere. Regardless of where it had come from, Gamzee had found it.

Karkat was irritated by the psycho-clown's obssession with the foriegn object and decided to question the humans. Sadly, he could only find Dave.

"What the fuck is that thing, Strider?" He gestured to where Gamzee was holding the tube.

"S'called a lava lamp. you trolls got lava lamps?"

"Fuck no. Now get this lava lamp away from Gamzee."

"Afraid he'll start kissin it?"

"Shut the fuck up!" At that moment Gamzee decided to join them.

"Look at this motherfuckin mirical, bro. I think it's motherfuckin red for me " The lamp was actually red.

"Oh my fucking god, get him away from me!"


End file.
